KK's Musical Tale
by Boolia
Summary: Hi all you cool cats and kitty cats out there! I'm K.K. and instead of a song like I usually do for you, I decided to do a story all about me and my music intrest. This is Boolia's first Animal Crossing fanfic, hope you enjoy!
1. Prologe

K. K.'s Musical Tale 

Prologue

I came into the museum at 7:55 PM. It was a lovely Saturday night and I was ready to play my guitar in the Museum's café. Right away I saw Blathers in the middle of the room. He put on his welcoming face for me.

"Hello K.K." He cooed. "Are you ready to play your music tonight?"

"You bet!" I woofed. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Hootie Hoo excellent!" He said. "Well you better go in there and play with your heart's content!"

"Thanks." I headed towards the door to the Café. "I will!"

"Oh I know you will." I went in.

"Hey Brewster." I greeted him. The greenish pigeon turned to me. He was polishing a glass with a towel.

"Well greetings K.K" He said. "Are you ready for your usual Saturday night?"

"You bet!" I sat on one of the chairs in front of the counter between him and me.

"I bet you want nice hot coffee to get your singing voice ready."

"You know it!"

He went to his coffee maker, got a glass, poured coffee into it, and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I grabbed it.

"Remember to drink it while it's hot." I gave him the thumbs up while I drank. I sat it down on the counter with a refreshing sigh.

"Remarkable as always."

I then hopped out of the chair, got settled in my spot, stung my guitar.

"Aww, there's the young whippersnapper." I looked up to see Tortimer come into the room at 8:00 sharp.

"Tortimer." I said shocked. "This is a surprise, what are you doing here?" The old tortoise went in front of me. "You don't know?"

"Uh, no." I blinked. My mouth agape a little.

Then I saw Celeste, Timmy, Tommy, Tom Nook, Gulliver, Booker, The Able Sisters, Pete, Pelly, Phyllis, Pete, Katrina, Lyle, Pascal, Katie and Kaitlen, Tank, Rosie, Olivia, Mitzi, Monique, Pecan, Peanut, Snooty, Scoot, Midge, and Rover all came into the room.

"Hi K.K.!" Katie greeted with pride. She pranced merrily to her mom.

"Hello little one." I told the kitty. I looked at Tortimer.

"Um excuse me for asking but why are you all here?" They all turned towards me. Mitzi looked puzzled.

"Don't you know?" She asked.

"No." I told her.

"Why today is your special occasion." Rosie said.

"_Special night, special night_!" Timmy and Tommy chorused together.

"Calm down kids." Tom Nook told his hopping nephews.

"Yes uncle!" They said and calmed down. Tom Nook turned to me.

"I closed my shop an hour earlier just for this." He told me.

"What you mean?" I wanted to know. "What night is this?"

"This marks the 100th Saturday you been playing in here." Pelly answered.

"A very special occasion indeed." Pete piped up.

"So we all came in honor of this momentous night." Celeste added.

"So get a good song ready for us." Tommy said.

_"Get good song ready_!" Timmy added.

I smiled. How could I say no to two adorable little raccoons?

"Okay." I said. "Then why don't I tell you the story of my music interest instead?"

_"YAY_!" The kids cheered as their parent and uncle calmed them down.

"Copper is making sure the town's safe." Booker told me. "So he said to come here and tell him what he missed…uh I think."

"I just hope this doesn't take all night." Phyllis mermered.

"But your sift have been cancelled for tonight." Pelly reminded her.

_"Yeah_." The purple pelican retorted. "But I still have a life you know."

"Tell us your story mister." Timmy said to me.

"Tell us, tell us, _tell us!"_ The three kids chanted and hopped again. I looked at Tortimer.

"We all will like to hear it." He answered.

"Tell us man!" Scoot said. "Tell us your awesomeness story."

"Yeah tell us." Rosie urged. "Don't be shy, tell us about the band Mitzi, Monique, Olivia, and I were apart of."

"Okay." I said at last. The kids all got quiet after that and sat down and waited. I strummed my guitar, ready to begin.

"Well." I began. "It all started when I was a very young pup."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ready, 3, 2, 1, _go!_" Buster one of my brothers said as he and my other brothers took off.

We were in the back of an ally. I watched as my brothers had their race.

I lived with my three brothers Patches, Buster, and Nathanael. Patches had a reason why he got his name, for he had a big black patch on his right eye, tail, and on his back.

"Honey." I turned to face my mother as she speaked. "Why don't you run with your brothers? It'll give you good exercise." I took a glance back at the race and then took of.

"Here I come!" I shouted running. My brothers stopped in their tracks and their ears rose up as I headed towards the garbage can. They turned their hands towards me.

"_I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm… oof_!" I bumped and tripped into the garbage can and fell down. The lid of the can blasted off and rolled away. A banana peel flew out and landed on my head. The lid stopped and turned on its top. I gave a goofy grin and nervously laughed.

_"Oops!"_ I said. "Silly me." I stood up and shook the banana peel of my head.

"K.K." Nathanael said to me. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good." I answered.

"Oh, that's good."

"K.K. you got to be careful." Buster told me. "We know you can be a klutz at times." I narrowed my eyes for that insulted me.

"I am _not _a klutz!" I barked.

"Oh _really_?" Patches circled around me. "Then why did you fall and bumped into the garbage can huh?"

"I... uh tripped."

"A likely story!"

"But I did."

"Yeah you tripped alright. That proves you're a klutz!"

"I am _not _a klutz!" I growled, my teeth showing.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

_"Are!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Are!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Are!"_

_"N_…" Then our mother ran up between us.

"That's enough you two!" She said. We both looked at her. "Fighting never solves anything so stop it and get ready for bed."

"You're going to live with Mama forever." Patches told me. I glared at him. "While we go of and fulfill our dreams and you won't because your dreams will never come true."

"That's not true!" I snapped at him.

"Oh really what's your dream?"

"I... uh I don't know yet, but everyone has dreams."

"Yup your dreams won't come true."

"_Why you_!" I was about to pounce on him, when Mama stopped me.

"That's enough you two." She said. "Now bed!"

"Yes mama." We all said as we went to cuddle in the corner. Mama laid down beside us as we yawned, then my brothers shut their eyes and fell asleep. I couldn't sleep. I looked at Mom.

_"Mama_?" I asked. "Do you think I have dreams?"

"Yes I do." She answered.

"Will it come true?"

"Yes."

"When will it come true?"

"It will. It takes time though."

"Oh, how much time? Will my dream come true tomorrow Mama?" Mom laughed a little.

"Okay, that's enough for now. Let's get some sleep."

"But...I can't sleep."

"Oh really? Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" I looked up puzzled.

"What's a lullaby Mama? What's singing?" My mom laughed a little again.

"Well, I'll show you." Then she began "singing".

I felt like I was under a heavenly spell at the soothing sound of her voice next. Never in my entire life have I had herd my mom singing in such a lovely tone, or I never herd singing before as a matter of fact. My eyes began to get droopy as she stated singing a wonderful, beautiful, most extraordinary lullaby I have ever herd.

_"Sleep_ _little one, dream little one. At time your dreams will come true. Just be patent and stop feeling blue. You're mine little one on always will."_ I nudged gently against her, laid down on her front paw, and yawed. "_So sleep little one and let your dreams come true._" She gave me a lick. _"Dream little one; just dream, dream, dream_." Mama and I yawned, closed our eyes, and fell fast asleep under the round white moon.

In the morning, my brothers and I woke to some fighting noises. We looked up and all of us gasped when we saw Mom battling a huge rat!

_"Go Mama_!" My brothers cheered. "Get that ugly no good rat!" The rat then stopped and sniffed the air. He then smiled, turned towards us, and headed our direction! My brothers looked brave as I looked terrified as he came closer. Mama then stopped him in his tracks.

"Why don't you leave Butch?" She said. "Because you are not getting my babies!"

"Oh is that right?" He challenged. "We shell see about that!" Then my Mom and the rat brawled it out.

"Hurry my children!" She told us as the rat pinned her down. "Save yourselves and get out of here! Don't you worry about me; I'll be fine."

My brothers all ran for cover as I just stood there frozen, with my moth open as I saw the rat pushed Mom down to the floor.

"_Mama!_" I called. Mom looked at me.

"_Run Totakeke_!" She yelled. _"Run for your life_!" It took me a moment until I came back to my senses. I took of running as fast as my paws could carry me, never looking back.

I stopped when I herd a scream then absolute silence. I turned around when I saw Butch on Mom who was just lying there.

_"Mama_?" I asked.

"And now to end it!" Butch sneered as he held up his claw when lightning streaked the sky.

"Oh no you don't!" Patches ran and rammed into him. The rat got up and attacked my brother. My other brothers joined in to the deadly battle with the rat. I just stood there, looking terrified as ever.

I then herd Butch snapped his fingers as I saw my brothers fall dead on the ground. I gasped as the rain started. \

"Four down." Butch cornered me. "Just one more innocent puppy to go." He snapped at me. I bolted off as the rat chased me.

I kicked the garbage lid as I ran. The lid kept slowing Butch down. He gave up and sneered.

"You may have won this round puppy!" He hissed. "But never again; I'll be back!" He then scurried away. I stopped and looked back. I sighed sadly as I slowly went farther in the ally.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I sniffed them away.

"Oh Mama." I said sadly. "Why did you and my brothers have to go like this, why couldn't it be me, why_, why_?"

I cried until I herd a faint singing. I perked up as I went to the sounds.

I then went on a low roof. I looked down into the big hole to see a brown shitzi singing a song about the sun coming out tomorrow. I sighed heavenly, and then I saw three cats making music out of props of some sort.

There was a blue and white cat, a bright orange cat that looked fancy with her lipstick, eyeliner, and a little freckle on her face,, and a white cut with one black freckle on her the side of her face. But the loveliest animal was the lovely Shitzu singer. I leaned way in to hear the music.

Apparently I gave way and the next thing I know I was falling. Every anima gasped as I hit the floor and lied there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" The Shitzu asked me. She gazed into my face, her eyes twinkling.

"_Oh yeah_!" I said. I felt like I was under a spell when we both looked at each other's eyes. "I'm perfectly fine!"

_"Phrew_!" She went away. "That's a relief."

_"Whoa!"_ I stood up and shook myself back into reality. "Where you going princess?" She was now at her mirror.

"Getting ready for my next show." She answered.

_"Why_?" I asked. I went by her side." You look gorgeous already!"

"_Ooh lah lah!"_ The blue/white cat told her friends. "Porcha has an admirer!" The other cats sighed heavenly. Then I saw a new cat who I didn't see earlier, a plain blue cat.

"How romantic." The blue cat said.

"_Yeah_!" The orange cat agreed. The Shitzi laughed and looked at me.

"Well thank you." She held out her paw. "I'm Porcha." I took her paw and shook it.

"My names Totakeke."

_"Totakeke_? Wow, that's a nice name and hard to remember not to mention pronounce."

"Well then you can call me your angel from heaven." She laughed. "Or K.K."

"I think K.K's is just fine."

"Then I can call you…"

"Just Porcha will be enough."

"Okay." I could hardly make out what we were saying; I was just gazing at her eyes and nothing else. She went to introduce me to her friends.

"This is Mitzi." She said about the blue/white cat. The other two came beside them. "And the blue one's Rosie, the white one's Olivia, and the orange one's Monique." They all said hi to me.

"Well are you staying or leaving?"

"I'm never leaving you." She laughed again as I shook it off. "I mean sorry." I began to walk away. "I'm sorry I intruded Miss. I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

"You can stay." She told me. I looked back.

_"Huh_?" I asked.

"You can stay. I'm just singing for their entertainment."

"But I don't have any bells on me."

"That's okay, I'm singing for free."

"Well in that case," I leapt off the stage and found a spot to sit and watch. "Sing away darling." She giggled as she held up a mike. Rosie, Olivia, Monique, and Mitzi picked up their instruments and got ready.

_"Single animals_." She started singing. "Join _the club, we just broke up_!" My ears went down as I heard the sad tone in her voice. "_I've cried for three straight years_." Rosie and Olivia choused the last line. I looked at the floor looking sad. Why was she singing this gloomy song?

I was about to leave when I heard the whole band perk up as they sang together. _"But if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. If you like it you shoulda put a ring on it. If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"_ I slid back to my spot, tail wagging and tongue out; I now couldn't wait for the rest of the song!

"_Wha- oh- oh –oh- oh- oh- oh!" _They sang_. "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!_" I made a lovey dovey look as I sighed heavenly (which some animals noticed, but just shrugged and continued watching.)

"_Whoa -oh -oh –oh- oh_!"

"That was the best _ever_!" I cheered at the end of the show with a jump in the air as I ran towards them. "If you sing on Animal Idol, you and your voice will win for sure!" Porcha giggled (I make her giggle a lot I guess but it's tight. Her giggles and laughs are what I live for!)

"Well thank you." She told me.

My legs stated to shake as I got ready to ask my next big question.

"So Porcha, do-do you want to go out with me?" She looked at me as I started sweating. Mitzi whispered to her friends.

"I can sense puppy love is in the air!" The others agreed with an excited _"Oooooohhhhhhh_!"

"_Why not_!" She finally said. I lightened up. "We can go at nine when the girls and I are finished packing."

_"Great_!" I cheered. "So I'll see you at nine." I was about to go when her voice stopped me.

"_Wait_! Where are we going exactly?" I looked at her.

"Oh, uh….." She giggled.

"How about to the Miracle of Romance ball? It's only for tonight.

_"Sure!"_ I turned around and walked out. "See you at nine!"

At nine, I returned to the Roost just as I promised. I wore a black suit and a top hat. A rose was pinned to my outfit.

My dear Shitzu was in a lovely pink dress and tap slippers. My eyes went huge as I saw her.

"You look amazing." I complimented.

"_Thanks_." She said. "Shell we go?" I shook out of my daze.

"Oh yeah, sure!" So we went out.

"Have fun you love birds!" Monique called. Rosie sighed heavenly.

"Isn't love grand?" she asked.

"It sure is." Olivia purred. "It sure is."

First, we went out to eat at a fancy restrurant called _Tony's._

After we got to our seats, ordered our food, and ate our supper; a pigeon pianolist played a lovely song called _Sweet Wings of Love_.

After we were finished eating; our hands met each other. We glanced at each other, smiled, and I wrapped my paw around her while we listened to the rest of the song.

At the ball, I turned to the shitzu.

"Porcha." I started. I continued when I saw her eyes met mine. "I will be right back; I'm just going to give a request to the band."

"Sure." She said.

"Thanks!" I said and scampered off to the band.

The band, _The_ _Cockroache_s saw me as I was running towards them.

"Hey guys," I told you. "I have a request for you. Can you play…"

_"Stop_!" The leader yelled, fear in his face. I stopped in my tracks. "You almost killed Jimmy."

_"Huh_?" I questioned and looked down. Beneath me, a little cockroach crawled out.

"Oh sorry." I apologized to the smallest member of the group.

"That's okay." Jimmy told me. "It's one of the disadvantages of being so tiny, always trying to avoid being stepped on you know?"

"I guess." I replied.

"But there's a positive side to this." The middle cockroach explained. We all looked at him. "If we're small, our fans won't see us and therefore won't cause a stampede of screaming girls."

"That's true." I agreed.

"So." The leader said. "What music do you want me Mike, Izzy, and Jimmy to play?"

"Listen," I whispered to the three cockroaches. I stepped back. "You got that?" The three nodded.

"No prob." Mike said. "Just leave it to us; we're pros at this."

"Okay thanks!" I headed back to where Porcha was as the band prepared.

"So what's the song?" Porcha wanted to know when I got back.

"You're see."

"Okay." Mike spoke into the mike. "Get ready peeps for this request by K.K. for his special boo tonight, _I Want to Hold Your Paw_.

We danced to the music with the other couples on the dance floor.

"That was lovely." Porcha said as we got back to the Roost. "I really enjoyed it, thanks for taking me." She went up to me and kissed me. She went back in the Roost as I sighed heavenly with a goofy grin. A cricket hopped by and stopped.

"Sounds like you two are in love." He told me. I agreed with a goofy nod.

"Wish I was in love." I went back to reality.

"I wish I can write her a song," I said and sighed. "You know to make her want me more. " I sighed. "But I don't know if I can. Sounds way out of my league right now; a big step."

"Well you know there's a way your wish can come true." He told me. I turned to him.

_"Really, how_?"

"All you got to do is wish upon a star for it."

"Wish upon a star? How the heck do I do that?"

"It's easy; I'll show you." We both looked up at the stars as he sang.

"_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Your dreams commmmmmes true_!" I listened with ease at his wonderful song and dozed off. I couldn't stay awake no matter how hard I tried. Finally I gave in, fell onto the grass, and fell deep asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey kid, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Pocha and the cricket staring down at me. I have slept all night; now it was sunny with the birds chirping their songs. The cricket was talking. "Hey man, wake up; your girlfriend's here!" I immediately went to my feet.

"Hey Porcha." I greeted. She smiled at me.

"Hey K.K." She greeted back.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well there's a double feature at the Marquee down in the city. We can see two movies for just 1000 bells."

"_Perfect!"_

"But I need to be back at the Roost for my 9:00 show."

_"No sweat_! We have plenty of time, come on!" So we walked to the city together.

"_Have fun_!" The cricket called after us. I was about to ask if he want to come with us, but when I turned my head, he had hopped away. I shook my head and we continued making our way to the city.

At the theater we saw two romantic dog animated features; the first one was about a brown Cocker Spaniel whose family went on vacation and left her and the human baby with that mean Aunt Sarah and her two Siamese cats. The dog ran away and found love in a gray mutt. Porcha loved the spaghetti scene.

The next movie we saw was with the same mutt's son who runs away to be free but ends up falling for a beautiful young Pekingese Terrier. Pocha said we are like them in a way and the song "I Didn't Know that I Could Feel This Way." During the song; I found myself grabbing some popcorn but I grabbed Porcha's paw instead. We looked at each other, smiled, and continued watching while eating popcorn.

After the movies, we both got some ice cream. I even brought a pink bunny balloon for Porcha from Phineas's cart.

Back at the Roost; I went backstage to wish Porcha and the cats good luck.

"You'll do great." I told them. "I know you will."

"Thanks." She said to me.

"_Good luck_!" I scampered to the exit of the stage. I heard Porcha giggle a little.

I looked back and turned around to see my girlfriend go to the mirror and picked up her lip gloss.

"So think she's the one?" Mitzi asked Porcha as she spread the lipstick on her lips.

"Of course he's the one." Rosie told Mitzi. "The two of them were meant to be together."

Porcha giggled and then hummed to herself. I strained to hear her soft song.

_"He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the onnnn-e. He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one he could be the onnnnn-e." _I

My tongue panted with joy. As soon as I saw them leave to go do the show, I snapped back to reality, scampered off the stage, and sat in my spot.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen." Porcha spoke into the mike. "Now this song I'm about to sing, I like it to be to my dear sweetheart K.K." I perked up as the spotlight landed on me. Everyone clapped and some even whistled as she turned to me and was about to sing.

"_How did I get here? Turned around and there you were. Didn't think twice because I knew that you were into me. Now they say that good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an eye; I cannot believe it. You're a million to one!"_ I sighed heavenly as I listened to her song.

After her song she spoke to me. "You're one in a million K.K. Thanks for being always there for me; you're a real sweetheart." I sighed heavenly again as I leaned in my chair, then I fell onto it!

"So how you'd like the song?" Porcha asked me as we walked outside.

"I loved it!" I confessed. "It was beautiful just like you!" She laughed a little which made me laugh. I put my arm around her.

"You are a million to one sweetheart. I'll admit I too get semimetal whenever I'm around you." We both laughed at that.

Then a rat ran into view and scoweled at us. We both paused. A shiver went down my spine. My face was now sweaty as I gulped. It was a rat who I never wanted to meet again, especially now; for it was none other then Butch!

"Hello _K.K_." He sneered at me. "Long time no see eh?"" He looked at Porcha. "Oh who's this? Is this your girlfriend? How sweet."

"K.K who's this?" Porcha wanted to know.

"Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Butch and I remember this stray mutt from _way_ back!" I gained confidence and glared at him.

"What do you want Butch?" The rat gave an evil snicker.

"Oh nothing but to seek my personal revenge on you."

"K.K." Porcha said to me. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh well let me explain missy." He went closer to us. "You see your boyfriend here is nothing but a swany worthless coward."

"K.K_, coward_?"

"Porcha." I told her. "Don't listen to him."

"You see when a big bad wolf came and killed off his family, guess what he did? He did absolutely nothing because he was too _scared _to be heroic. He just watched his family die. He's nothing but a stupid scardy mutt." I dropped my ears as he said those nasty things. It was true, I was a coward. Instead of passably doing something heroic and save my family like I should've, I just sat back and watched. I was so stupid; I felt ashamed of myself. Porcha turned to me, her eyes with sadness and prayer.

"K.K" She said. "Is all of those the rat says true? Did you really not help your family out before they died, are you really a coward?" I looked at her sadly, wetness in my eyes. I looked back and sighed.

"Yes." I admitted.

"_Oh K.K_!" Butch laughed and walked away.

"If I were you girlie, I will pick a new _braver _boyfriend. This guy is a complete wimpy loser and a waste of time." Tears dropped from my eyes as I gazed at the round moon. I wiped them away with my paw, and then realized something. I turned around and went in Butch's face before he left.

"Hey wait a minute." I said. "_You_ killed my family not a grey wolf. You lie!"

"That's why I'm evil kid; I lie all the time." I went in his face again.

"Let's settle this once and for all Butch, come on, I'm ready for you!"

"Are you going to chicken out?"

"Won't dream on it!"

"Fine so how you want to do it?" I hesitated.

"I..I don't know." Butch laughed again as he walked off.

"I knew it! You're just a wimp as ever. I'm outta here; so long sucker!"

Suddenly, the cricket I saw the other day,

"Yo kid!" He called and hopped up to me. He offered me the violin. "Here take it, now you can be a musician you wanted to be!" I looked at him and dejected his offer.

"Sorry." I told him. "I'm permantly done with the music business."

"But, but… you can be great; think of the fans!"

"Sorry little cricket but I'm just not feeling the groove anymore."

"K.K," Porcha told me. I stopped when I heard her voice. "Butch is a bully and you can't chicken out every time you see him. He killed your family; aren't you going to do something about it?" I just continued on sadly.

"No."

"K.K!" I stopped again and sighed. She was right; I just can't let fear put me down; I had to do something, but what?

"There's a Guitar Master game competition at the Roost soon. Maybe you can compete with Butch."

That gave me an idea. I quickly grabbed the violin and ran in front of Butch. Butch stopped and sneered.

"Well well, do we have an idea or what?"

"Actually we do. We can sign up for the next Guitar Master game competition at the roost this Sunday. What do you say?"

"Okay. If I win you lose your girlfriend forever."

"And if I win?"

"If you win I'll not be in your life ever again."

"Deal!" We shook hands/paws.

This was my chance to shine! I wasn't going to let Butch think I was a coward. I was determined; I was going to win no matter what it takes!

"Are you sure you want to do this K.K?" Porcha asked me when we were at the Roost on Sunday. Animals were talking to each other.

"Of course." I told her. "I can't let Butch think that I'm a scardy mutt; this is my time to shine! I got to do this!"

"But what if…?" I put a paw on her soldier. "I can do this honey; just have faith in me." Porcha smiled.

"Just be careful."

"Right!" We both went to our spots as the contest was about to start.

"Are you ready to lose mutt?" Butch sneered at me as I got ready. I looked at him.

"In your dreams rodent!" The rat laughed as Brewster introduced the competition.

"Welcome animals of all types." Brewster said into his mike. "And welcome to the 11th anural Guitar Master Gaming Competition!" Everyone applauded. When the cheers died down, the pigeon spoke into the mike again.

"On my left, we have K.K!" Everyone cheered for me. "And on our left we have Butch the rat!" The cheering quickly died down Butch didn't look too happy.

"You punks will thank me in the end when I beat this lame mutt."

"The best out of 3 wins. May the best animal win. 3 2, 1, _go_!" The game started and we started jamming with our guitars.

Guess what? While I kept groovin', Butch kept tripper over himself. He fell face first to the ground each round. I had won!

Brewster blew his whistle as animals cheered and clapped for me.

"And the winner is K.K. Slider!" The cheers grew louder. I never felt so proud of myself in my life before. Butch was steaming in anger!

_"Cheater_!" He threatened and attacked me. Everyone gasped as we fought with each other. I fought with him until Copper pulled Butch off me. Booker was beside his police partner.

"You okay kid?" Copper offered me his paw. I took it as he helped me up.

"Uh yeah." I told him. "I'm fine."

"He's fine." Booker repeated. "I think." Porcha with her pals ran up to me.

"Oh K.K!" She cried out. "I'm so glad you're okay. You're my hero!" She hugged me tight.

"Oh well thank you I…" Before I could finished that sentence, Porcha did something that I never thought was possible; she kissed me!

I could hardly believe it that I fainted.

_"Ooh lah lah_!" I heard a little kitten, Katie say. Everyone just laughed except Butch who wasn't too happy, as Porcha pulled me up, and we kissed one last time.


	5. Epologe

Epilogue

"That was the _greatest _story ever!" Tommy cheered.

"_Yeah!_" Timmy agreed. "Great story on the whole planet!" I laughed to myself.

"Well I don't know about _that._" I told them.

"Hey K.K." Katie said. "Did you make a song for Porcha?" I patted her on the head.

"As a matter of fact I did." I told her. Katie gasped.

"_Really_?" She asked. "Can you sing it for us?" I hesitated.

"Yeah can you sing for us please?" Tommy added.

_"Uhhh._" I hesitated some more. The kids came closer, all with hopeful looks on their faces.

"I can't." I finally told them. The kids all gave disappointed "_aweee!_"

"But _why_?" Katie wanted to know. "Why won't you sing for us K.K.?"

"Sorry kids, but this song I've written is dedicated for Porcha. Without her this song will have no meaning; it'll feel awkward. I can't do it without her."

"Then I'll be Porcha!" Katie offered.

_"What_?" I asked.

"I'll be Porcha!" She repeated, pointing to herself. "After all I'm cute."

"Uh… you sure are!" I commented her. She clapped her paws together.

"Okay _chop- chop_!" She ordered me. "You got a song to sing. No more dilly dallien'!"

"Look kids I can't, I…" I saw all of the kids pouty faces. I sighed; I couldn't disappoint them. I looked at their parent/uncle who were encouraging me. The rest of the animals urged me to sing too. I looked back at the hopeful kids again.

"Fine." I decided and got my violin ready. "I'll do it."

_"YAY!"_ The kids cheered.

"You hear that?" Katie jumped with Timmy. "He said he'll do it; he's going to sing, horary!"

"I'll only do it if you all settle down." I warned. They immediately stopped bouncing, sat down, and waited patiently for my song. I began strumming my violin then I stopped.

_"Go on_!" Katie urged.

"No." I shook my head. "I just can't do this, not without Porcha." The kids gave disappointed "awwwe"s again. They then stood up, bounced, and chanted together.

"_DO IT, DO IT, DO IT_….!"

"Awe kids." I told them through their excited chant. "Look I…"

_"Oh K.K.!"_ I heard a familiar sweet voice. I looked around and then saw her! My heart pounded inside me chest; it was my sweet angel Porcha! She was wearing the loveliest silk dress I ever seen. She stopped when she was in front of me. I gulped.

"Hi Porcha." I greeted.

"Hi K.K." She greeted back. "It's been so long since we last seen each other hasn't it!" I nodded; still not believing this was happening. She stroked my chin.

"Well don't be shy, aren't you going to sing?" I gulped again.

"_Sing_?"

"Well yeah. Didn't you promise these lovely children that you were going to sing?" I then snapped out of it as she was done stroking me.

"Oh uh, _right!_" I remembered. I got my violin ready as she smiled and shook her head, she them sat down with the hyper kids.

As soon as I began stumming again, the kids quickly took their seats without another word. I looked around the room, all eyes were on me.

Then my eye fell on the cricket who gave me my violin. He was in the back, waiting for my song. Everyone was waiting for my song. I looked at Porcha again and smiled at her. She smiled back. I strummed my violin again and begun my song.

_"Evrey time my heart beats."_ I began. "_Evrey time on my thermostat, I turn up the heat. I can't think of anyone else in my life, because I'm too busy thinking of a special someone to be my wife_." Porcha had her dreamily eyes on me.

_"Evrey time I pick up my book, I can't seem to focus on the words. I guess it's all because," _I looked at her. "_I just can't stop thinking about you. You are my little boo, and I get butterflies in my stomach all the time. I'm so happy you don't cost anything at all, not even a dime. I just can't stop thinking about you."_

_"Evrey time I see your diamond like eyes, they seem to sparkle and shine. Why you picked me I don't know, but I'm glad you_

_Re mine. Because I just can't stop thinking about you. I just can't stop thinking about you. Yeah, oh I just can't stop thinking about youuuuuuu."_ My song ended as I looked into Porcha's sparkling eyes. Everyone cheered.

"Like it?" I asked. She was about to answer when the cricket hopped by.

"You were great kid!" He told me. "Like I knew you always will be. See what wishing upon a star can do for you? Oh and by the way, my name's Frankie." Frankie then hopped away to get the refreshments.

_"Like it_?" She turned back to me. 'I _loved _it!" She kissed me as I fainted dazely again.

Later we watched a fireworks display outside. The animals just ooahed and ahhed at the performance. Porcha and I held paws as we saw the show in the nighttime sky.


End file.
